Amor y Guerra
by Emina Hikary
Summary: Munich, Alemania 1939, un mundo normal, con ciencia en lugar de alquimia, con militares de armas en lugar de alquimistas. Los mismos nombres, los mismos rostros,pero con una historia diferente, un camino distinto con distintas metas. ROYAI!
1. Dos

**Amor y Guerra**

* * *

_«No hay mundo sin sacrificio. _

_¿Acaso no lo sabías? _

_Estamos en medio de un mar de sangre y cenizas, _

_flotando en el infierno, _

_gritando el nombre de un mundo que se desvanece.»_

**_Bleach [Poema 42]_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo I: Dos**

La guerra declarada, las posiciones asumidas, las batallas, las persecuciones, la esperanza y la desesperación en cada vuelta de la esquina. ¿Quiénes son los buenos? ¿Quiénes tienen razón? ¿Quiénes obtendrán la victoria? Eso suponiendo que hay buenos en una guerra, suponiendo que alguien tiene razón en una guerra, y suponiendo que hay victorias verdaderas en una guerra.

Pero siempre lo más sorprendente son esas grandes pequeñas cosas, esas que más allá de los bandos, más allá de las armas y los conflictos resurgen para recordarte que aún estas vivo, cosas como la amistad, el compañerismo y el amor.

Un día soleado en tiempos de guerra parece ser un verdadero regalo del cielo, y así parecía serlo, un día en que cualquier cosa parecía poder pasar, en el que dos vidas podrían cruzarse en un choque ambivalente y unir dos caminos separados.

Un día tan lindo en el que se veía a Meas Hughes visitando a la hermosa Gracias, y cierto hombre, muy guapo por cierto, caminaba dando vueltas por la vereda mientras veía a su amigo intentar que su enamorada aceptara una cita.

Su mente divagaba en quien sabe que memorias o pensamientos, pero a pesar de ser un hermoso día soleado, aún había una guerra en algún lugar, en aquel lugar. Una joven y bonita muchacha corría por su vida, literalmente hablando. Esto no paso desapercibido a los ojos de él, era normal verlo en estos tiempo, pero ella llamo particularmente su atención, era la muchacha del café al que solía ir con Maes, esa chica a la que tantas veces quiso hablarle y nunca reunió el valor.

Cuando paso a su lado, la tomo del brazo y se escondieron tras un callejón, entonces ella lo reconoció.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Eres uno de ellos! ¡Suéltame! – desesperada por soltarse de su agarre.

- ¡Tranquila! No voy a hacerte nada. Acompáñame, prometo que no te entregaré.

No supo porque le hizo caso, pero al darse cuenta se encontraban en la casa de él, que estaba a tan solo una o dos cuadras de donde la había encontrado.

- Tu eres la chica del café ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué te perseguían?

Silencio

- Te ayuda a librarte de ellos, al menos podrías darme una explicación.

- Tu eres uno de ellos, deberías saber porque me perseguían.

Y su cabeza hizo clic.

- Eres judía… - dijo no como pregunta sino como afirmación.

Ella solo miró hacia el piso.

- Ahora vas a entregarme ¿Verdad?

- ¿Por qué lo haría? No tengo problema con los judíos y mucho menos con tigo, no hemos hablado más que para pedir un café.

- Pero eres uno de ellos, eres un Nazi.

- No me parece razón suficiente.

- Pero si me descubren que estoy aquí, tú también serás castigado

- No si no lo descubren.

Entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en el otro por primera vez.

- De todos modos, no puedo volver a mi casa, ni a mi trabajo, me encontrarían. – y comprendió que su vida se veía derrumbada, ya no podía volver a su lugar sin cometer suicidio

- Puedes quedarte aquí. – dijo casi sin pensar.

- ¿Por qué harías eso? Casi no me conoces y arriesgarías tu vida y tu trabajo por mantenerme aquí.

- Mientras no te descubran no hay nada que arriesgar, y ¡¿qué sería de la vida si no cometiéramos algunos riesgos de vez en cuando?

Sus miradas seguían sostenidas la una de la otra, y por un instante no existía ni la guerra, ni los nazis, ni los judíos, solo dos personas, dos corazones, dos inocentes victimas de la vida misma. Y entonces un ruido le alerta de que hay un mundo real esperando por ellos. Alguien golpeando a la puerta podía ser un problema con una judía escondida en la casa de un oficial nazi.

- ¡Rápido! Escóndete en la cocina.

Espero que ella estuviera a salvo en la cocina para ir hacia la puerta y aún allí espero unos segundo y trago salida antes de abrir.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos te fuiste sin avisarme? – simplemente paso y se sentó en el sofá de su amigo.

- Lo siento, Maes, es que como estabas con la señorita Gracia no creí que notaras mucho mi ausencia.

- Ja ja ja. ¡Vamos amigo! Deberíamos buscarte una chica, y tal vez podamos salir los cuatro.

- Eso suponiendo que Gracia de aceptara una cita. Y no te preocupes por mi, yo estoy muy bien.

- ¡Vamos! A este lugar le hace falta un toque femenino. Desde que Lucía se fue a Estados Unidos este lugar es un desastre.

- No te preocupes por mi, Maes, mejor preocúpate por conseguir una cita para ti mismo.

- Estoy a punto de lograrlo. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar unos tragos? Yo invito

- Creo que prefiero descansar, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana tendremos un día muy ocupado.

- ¡Ah si! A veces olvido que estamos en guerra – soltó junto a una risa nerviosa.

- ¡Eres único en este mundo!

- Bien, entonces creo que me iré. Nos vemos mañana, Roy. – se levanto y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Roy miró tras las pisadas de se amigo y la puerta nuevamente cerrada, hasta que recordó que había alguien más.

- ¡Ya puedes salir! – le gritó – Ya se ha ido.

Ella volvió a aparecer en la sala tan callada como cuando la dejo.

- Lo siento, pero no se tu nombre.

- Riza. Me llamo Riza.

- Riza – repitió él. – Bonito nombre. Yo soy Roy Mustang. – le extendió su mano.

- Gracias… Coronel. – y ella la acepto.

Eran solo dos personas, dos corazones, dos esperanzas y ambiciones. Solo eran dos en ese nuevo mundo.

* * *

Mi nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo (sono algo tonto no?)

Es la primera vez que intento un AU de FMA, aunque no es del todo un AU si tenemos en cuenta el primer anime (?)

Bueno, espero que les guste y me animen a continuar(?)

Critias y tomatasos por review

Ya saben, un review no cuesta nada y me engorda, digo, me hace feliz ^_^


	2. Luz

**Amor y Guerra**

* * *

_«No es aterrador saber lo que es el dolor. _

_Terrorífico es saber que no se puede regresar _

_a la Felicidad que se tiene.»_

_**Bleach [Poema 46] **_

* * *

**Capítulo II: Luz**

Estuvieron cerca, muy cerca de que Hughes los descubriera, aunque no podía asegurar que eso fuera algo malo, confiaba en su amigo y creía en él. Pero en tiempos de guerra es mejor guardarse un poco. Pero que irónico ¿No? Resguardaba en su casa a una completa desconocida, enemiga de su ejército, pero no podía confiar completamente en su mejor amigo.

Sígueme. – le indicó Roy caminando por el pasillo.

Llegaron hasta la última habitación y él entró, le hizo señas para que ella accediera también. Sin dudas era la habitación de una mujer. Las paredes eran de un rosa pálido y cubiertas con cuadros coloridos de distintas flores. También había un gran oso de peluche sobre la cama y algunos accesorios femeninos en un pequeño escritorio.

Roy se dirigió al ropero y abrió sus puertas.

Aquí tienes ropa que podrás usar, no se si sea tu estilo, pero te servirá.

Ella calló por un momento no muy segura de que decir.

¿Vives con alguien? No quiero causar problemas. – dijo tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo.

Quizá el tenía una mujer, paso por su cabeza. ¿Cómo un hombre tan apuesto como él no tendría ya una mujer?

No hay ningún problema. Esta era la habitación de mi hermana. Pero por suerte se fue a estudiar a America antes de la guerra. Dejó varias cosas y no regresará en mucho tiempo, así que puedes usar todo lo que quieras con libertad.

Ella no pudo pronunciar palabra.

Iré por un par de tasas de café. Ponte cómoda, cámbiate de ropa si quieres.

Roy salió en dirección a la cocina, mientras Riza se quedó tratando de reconocer el lugar. Rodeo la habitación con sus pasos observando cada rincón. La hermana de Mustang tenía buen gusto después de todo, había muchos cuadros y también algunos estantes con libros. Luego se dirigió hacia el ropero para observar la ropa. Era ropa muy bonita, pero no se sentía cómoda tomándola, pero necesitaba cambiarse. Optó por un vestido de media estación, aunque ya llegaban al invierno, pero después de todo era un día soleado, de color azul pálido con un lazo en un tono más fuerte que pasaba por debajo del busto.

Cuando Roy regresó con el café no pudo evitar observarla, por suerte ella estaba de espaldas, así que no lo notaría. La verdad es que era una mujer muy hermosa, y ese vestido le sentaba muy bien, le quedaba solo un poco mas corto que a su hermana, apenas por debajo de las rodillas, puesto que Riza era un poco más alta.

Esta vez soy yo quien te trae el café a ti. – comentó para hacerle notar que había vuelto.

Ella volteo pero no dijo nada.

Vamos, siéntate y relájate. Todo esta bien.

Se dirigieron hacia una mesita de café que se encontraba allí, y comenzaron a beber el café en silencio hasta que alguno lo rompiera.

¿Y qué hay de tu familia? – indagó él.

Ella espero unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

No tengo familia. Murieron cuando era pequeña. Los dueños del café se han hecho cargo de mí desde entonces.

¿Por eso huiste? ¿Para no causarles problemas?

Ella solo asintió.

Lo siento. – dijo él.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, es lo que se dice cuando alguien a atravesado por un mal momento.

¡Ho!

El silenció volvió a reinar por un instante.

¿Qué hay de tu familia? – preguntó ella esta vez.

Él tomó una foto de un estante que estaba justo detrás de suyo.

Mi hermana es lo único que me queda. Mis padres murieron en la guerra hace años.

¿Eran soldados?

Médicos. Pero en una guerra nadie se fija si al que esta matando es un soldado o cualquier otro inocente. Por suerte logré sacar a mi hermana de aquí a tiempo.

¿No la extrañas?

Todos los días. Era la única que traía un poco de luz a mi vida. Pero lo más importante es que ella esta bien. – Comentó mientras acariciaba la foto de ella que tenía en sus manos. – Además esta haciendo lo que le gusta, ella es una artista, todo lo que ves aquí lo pinto ella misma, lo único que quiero es que este a salvo. – hizo una pausa. – Es hermosa ¿No lo crees? – dijo pasándole la foto para que ella la mirara.

Ella tomó la foto y la observó, era una muchacha joven, de piel blanca, cabello castaño muy claro, casi tornándose rubio, y dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules.

Si, lo es. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Lucía.

Es un bonito nombre.

Es perfecto para ella.

¿No te habría gustado irte con ella?

A veces pienso que si. Pero este es mi país y no puedo abandonarlo. Tampoco me hubieran dejado salir con la guerra iniciando. Cuando me hice soldado soñaba con proteger a mi país y a los más débiles, Alemania no tiene la culpa de los monstruos que la manejan, es solo otra victima más.

Si no estas de acuerdo con tus jefes ¿Por qué los sigues?

Porque aún creo que la luz esta esperando al final del camino. – tomó el último sorbo de su café. – Bien, creo que te dejaré descansar. Allí tienes el baño, hay toallas limpias en el ropero. Si necesitas algo solo avísame, no será ninguna molestia. Y, por favor, solo llámame Roy, así yo podré llamarte Riza. Y Por cierto, el vestido te sienta bien.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

Gracias, Roy. – pronunció ella muy despacio, pero lo suficiente como para que él la escuchara y sonriera.

De nada.

Ella se quedó sentada un instante más, analizando todo lo que había escuchado en esos pocos minutos que le parecieron tan largos. Roy parecía un buen hombre, después de todo la había ayudado. Se levantó, busco una toalla en el ropero y se dirigió al baño.

Roy fue primero a la cocina a lavar las tasas en las que habían tomado el café. Había algo es esa chica que le agradaba, que lo hacía sentir cómodo, y no era solo su belleza, porque era muy bonita, era quizá algo en sus ojos, o algo en sus pocas y justas palabras que le hacían ver que ella era diferente. Ayudarla fue un impulso, pero no se arrepentía de hacerlo, juró proteger a toas las personas que pudiera, esa era su lucha personal, y la llevaría a cabo.

Hay una luz al final de todo camino, por más que a veces tomemos el camino incorrecto, por más que muchas veces nos equivoquemos, hay allí una pequeña luz intentando encaminar nuestro andar. A él le gusta creer en ello.

* * *

Bueno me tarde bastante, pido disculpas jeje

**HoneyHawkeye: **Gracias por tu review y tus palabras ^^

**YunaCrystal : **Gracias! Claro jaja, para eso lo puse, pero que conste que en** este **mundo si es unico jaja

**Lyons : **Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra que te guste^^

**Rukia and Mikuru: **Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que no te parezca tonto.

** Yai ina: **Yai! Bueno a vos ya te dije cuando me alegra que leeas mi fic jaja, ya que sos una de las escritoras royai que más he seguido. 

**Klan-destino: **Cain, Cain, Cain, que te puedo decir a vos? Lo mismo que te dije, no convertiras mi fic en uno tuyo! jajaja. Ya, te dije que seguramente este fic no te va a gustar, además que no te gusta demaciado FMA, lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Como llegaste a la zona de FMA? ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo? *se siente persegida* neee jaja, como siempre espero tus criticas jaja

**kana hatake**: Gracias por leer mi fic^^ Pero mi intención no es escribir sobre el holocausto. Conozco sobre la guerra mundial, es uno de mis periodos favoritos de la historia (que no se malentienda), pero esto es una historia de amor con el drama de una guerra detras.

Bueno, gracia a todos por leer, y espero que les guste el segundo capitulo^^

La proxima ya intentare contestarles a todos personalmente (osea por MP)^^ claro si es que dejan review

Ya saben, un review no cuesta nada y me engorda, digo, me hace feliz ^_^


	3. Belleza

**Amor y Guerra**

* * *

_«__Nada es perfecto._

_El mundo no es perfecto._

_Pero está ahí para nosotros, h__aciendo lo mejor que puede._

_Por eso es tan maravilloso.__ »_

**Roy Mustang. FMA (Anime)**

* * *

**Capítulo**** III: Belleza**

Fue al despertar cuando cayó en cuenta de que no era solo un sueño.

No era su habitación, no era su cama, no eran sus sábanas, y ni siquiera eran sus ropas ¿había comenzado a vivir una vida que no era la suya? No. ¿Había estado hasta ahora viviendo una vida que no le pertenecía? Tal vez. ¿Qué eran todas esas estúpidas ideas raciales, políticas y religiosas que la obligaban a huir? Una mentira. Eso eran para ella.

Y todo por un estúpido nombre, por un estúpido linaje de sangre, la perseguían por ser algo que ella no era, ya que si algo le había quedado en claro desde niña, es que no creía en tal cosa como un Dios.

Por eso estaba segura de que "Dios" no la protegería, sin embargo algunos dirían que fue él quien la guió hasta ese amable muchacho dispuesto a ayudarla. ¿Pero por qué poner todos los justificativos a los hechos en manos de Dios? No, él actuó por su mismo, él es real y está aquí en la tierra, no en un mágico Jardín de Edén viendo como su creación se destruye en cámara lenta.

Ella prefería ver la realidad, muchos dirían que era una chica simple, pero en estos tiempos hay que tener verdadera fortaleza para luchar por sobrevivir sin la necesidad de creer y esperar porque alguien lo solucione mágicamente.

Pero todos necesitamos un sueño que nos aliente a seguir, y en estos momentos, el de ella es encontrar ese sueño ¿quién dijo que no se vale?, y quizá el de él sea recuperarlos y soñar otra vez.

Despejó su mente, buscó algo de ropa, un vestido blanco de media estación le pareció adecuado - era curioso que el clima estuviera tan agradable -, se vistió y fue hasta la cocina donde creía que él estaría.

- Ya despertaste ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó calmadamente.

- Si, gracias.

- ¡Qué bueno! Hice para los dos, puedes desayunar si gustas. Yo tengo que irme al trabajo ya.

- Está bien, gracias.

La quedó mirando unos segundos como esperando que dijera algo más, pero como no salieron más palabras de sus labios, continuó.

- Creo que entiendes que no puedes salir ¿verdad? Sería peligroso para ambos que alguien te viera.

- Si, lo sé – miró hacia abajo -. De nuevo, te agradezco por lo que estas haciendo.

Él solo vistió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno, debo irme. Con suerte volveré en la tarde, sino será hasta la noche.

Ella asintió y lo vio marcharse con su impecable uniforme azul.

Verle marchar de espaldas la ponía con piel de gallina, habían sido varias las personas a lo largo de su vida a las que había visto marchar de espaldas por última vez para no volver a saber de ellos. Y ella misma se había marchado de la cafetería, siendo su propia espalda lo que aquellos que la había querido y cuidado verían de ella por última vez.

Por eso verlo atravesar la puerta le producía sensaciones confusas, aunque sabía que él estaría bien, al menos por ahora, ya que no estaba en el frente, pero tampoco quería llegar a encariñarse con alguien que de un momento a otro podría simplemente desaparecer.

Lo único que sentía en este momento era algo diciéndole que no quería ver su espalda por última vez. Eso estaba claro.

* * *

Por otro lado, Roy tubo un día bastante tranquilo, si bien es cierto que a él no le tocaba, por lo menos hasta ahora la parte sucia del asunto, encerrado en su oficina toda la mañana sin más que hacer que llenar un montón de papeles y pretenderse el obediente.

Pero no podía dejar en todo lo que estaba pasando, en la guerra, la gente, su país.

- Tolerancia. – pensó.

El mundo sería un mejor lugar con tolerancia. Los alemanes no tenían tolerancia con los judíos, ni con los negros, ni con muchos otros sectores oprimidos, pero el mundo tampoco había tenido tolerancia para con Alemania después de la primera guerra tampoco. ¿Cómo pedir tolerancia si no la das a cambio? ¿Cómo pedir paz, si inicias guerras sangrientas en su nombre?

Se puso a pensar cuándo fue que cayó en eso. Cuando decidió a unirse a la milicia fue para proteger a su país, quizá fue un tonto iluso al creer que podría defenderlo sin armas, sin sangre, sin decir "sí, señor" a cada estúpida orden que saliera de sus superiores.

Él odiaba las guerras. La guerra le arrebató a sus padres y a tantos otros que conocía. La guerra lo obligó a separarse de su hermana que era todo lo que le quedaba. La guerra le desarmó sus sueños, sus ilusiones de un mundo con tolerancia. ¿Cómo puede haber gente que píense bien de la guerra? Sin medir razones ni causas, la guerra se lo lleva todo, desde los hogares, hasta la propia dignidad humana.

Sin embargo, allí se encontraban luchando.

Sus pensamientos comenzaban a afectarle en su trabajo, para cuando puso notarlo ya era medio día y su amigo Maes se le acercaba para ir como siempre a tomar un respiro y comer algo en aquella cafetería. Con la diferencia que esta vez no la encontraría a ella allí, ni podría darle una mirada a escondidas.

* * *

- Oí que la linda camarera Rubia a la que te pasabas mirando esta huyendo del ejecito. – Comentó Maes Hughes mientras toman un café en la cafetería de siempre.

Él lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabia, después de todo era quien la escondía. Pero eso no es algo que simplemente pueda ir divulgando, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Ah sí? - Finge sorpresa, pero la finge muy mal, afortunadamente su amigo no se da cuenta de ello.

- Así oí. – afirma una vez más sorbiendo de su taza de café.

- ¿Del ejercito? – indaga Roy, quiere saber más.

- No. Gracia me lo contó. El ejército ni siquiera sabe a quien busca aparentemente, solo escucharon una alerta y se lanzaron como predadores. Esa muchacha tiene surte, si conocieran bien su rostro o sus nombre, seguramente no escaparía.

- Jamás habría sospechado que era judía. – comenta Roy sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que es judía? Yo solo dije que estaba huyendo. – sonrió maliciosamente.

Error. Un gran y estúpido error saliendo de su boca.

- ¿No lo es? Solo lo supuse.

- Bueno. – dijo volviendo a su tono anterior – Creo que lo es, o tal vez sea una espía del enemigo – y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- No es gracioso, Maes. Es solo una mujer, ¿Por qué tiene que andar escondiéndose? – Preguntó al aire, pero Maes lo escucho y lo sabía.

- Creí que eras de los que no se cuestionaban demasiado. – Dijo Hughes verdaderamente serio.

- No, ese eres tú – le respondió su amigo -. ¿En verdad nunca te preguntas el por qué de todo esto?

- El por qué de una guerra esta siempre muy claro, amigo mío. Destrucción, poder, ambición.

- ¿Entonces por qué nosotros estamos luchando esta guerra?

- Porque debemos nuestra vida a Alemania, nada más que eso. Te lo digo de otro modo, ¿Quieres ver a tu país morir?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Exacto. Y es con eso que nos tienen encadenados.

El café de Roy ya estaba frio. No había conseguido beber ni un trago con esa plática, en cambio Maes ya se había terminado el suyo.

Ocupando el lugar de Riza había una nueva niña, aparentaba unos 18 años quizá. Rubia y de ojos azules, pero no tan bonita como la mujer a la que suplía.

La mujer a que la cual él escondía.

Así es, estaba escondiendo a una enemiga de su país, pero ¿por qué considerarla una enemiga? Era solo una joven mujer que había nacido del lado equivocado, pero ¿por qué ese lado estaba equivocado? ¿Simplemente porque alguien lo había dicho?

Hughes tenía razón. Nunca manifestó sus cuestiones hacia el mundo que le envolvía. Pero si que las tenía.

Odia las guerras. Las odia con todo el alma, fueron ellas quienes alejaron a las personas que más amaba. Sin embargo allí estaba, luchando una guerra que no le pertenecía, pero lo habían convencido de que sí. Sin cuestionar las ordenes que le daban, sin negarse a ejecutarlas. Pero su Dios es su testigo de cuando aborrecía todo aquello.

Sin embargo allí estaba.

Siempre luchando por los sueños de otras personas, por las ambiciones de otras personas, ¿Cuándo llegaría el momento de luchar por sus propios sueños y ambiciones? Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Cuáles eran sus sueños y ambiciones?

Después de todo, nunca se había preocupado mucho por ello. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, su única preocupación era la felicidad de su hermana, desde que se avistaba el inicio de la guerra, su única preocupación fue ponerla a salvo. ¿Y dónde quedaba él mientras tanto? No importaba, siempre había algo más importante que preocuparse por si mismo.

Pero mientras tanto los años que se van no vuelven, las oportunidades que se dejaron pasar no darán la vuelta hacia atrás. El tiempo desperdiciado siempre estará allí recordándonos todo lo que no hicimos.

* * *

Riza comenzaba a aburrirse sola en esa casa, pero no había otro lugar done pudiera estar si quería permanecer a salvo.

Buscando cosas que hacer decidió investigar un poco la habitación que ahora ocupaba, más exactamente la pequeña biblioteca que en ella se encontraba. Revisó varios de los libros que allí encontraba, notó que la gran mayoría eran de arte y recordó lo que Roy le había dicho, su hermana era artista.

A pesar de no ser lo que más la entretendría en el mundo, tomó uno y comenzó a leerlo, después de todo algo debía hacer.

No entendía una palabra de lo que decían, pero afortunadamente había muchas bellas imágenes que apreciar.

Pensó en lo hermoso que era todo eso, y si el arte es un reflejo del mundo, entonces el mundo ¿debía ser también hermoso? Lo dudó por un segundo, pero llegó a la conclusión de que si estaba dispuesta a sobrevivir era porque algo tenía el mundo que la hacía ansiar seguir permaneciendo a él, así que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que el mundo era bello, lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar esa razón.

* * *

El par de amigos caminaba de nuevo hacia la central, por calles olvidadas de tantos rostros, de tantos pies que las habían caminado alguna vez, y hoy les era prohibido, calles grises y rojas, monótonas y asesinas. Simplemente caminaban.

- ¿Recuerdas del chico del cual te hable? – Maes rompe el silencio.

- ¿Aquel enano rubio que soñaba venir de otro mundo? – preguntó.

- Ese mismo. – dijo ente sonrisas.

- ¿Qué sucedió con él? – la verdad no le interesaba, ni siquiera lo había conocido, pero se sentía obligado a preguntar.

- Supongo que volvió a su mundo. – volvió a sonreír, ésta vez un poco triste.

- No seas tonto, Maes. Voy a creer que estas tan loco como él.

- ¿Pero no te dan ni un poco de ganas de creer? Un mundo donde no existía esta guerra – por un momento su mirada pareció esperanzada, pero luego se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo intentando encontrar entre las nubes ese mundo del cual le habían hablado. -. Pero aún así tenían sus propias guerras. Ellos también buscaban un mundo mejor, pero…

- ¿Por qué tanta gente tiene que morir en el camino? – Roy terminó la idea por él.

- Cuando Hittler murió (1) creí que nos habíamos librado de otra guerra inútil.

- Mientras que la gente vea que puede sacar provecho de alguna situación, mientras puedan seguir engañando a las personas con promesas de un futuro mejor, de poder, de la cima, de la misma paz, las guerras no desaparecerán. En otras palabras, donde este el hombre siempre se encontrarán luchas, por territorio, por poder, por demostrar quién es el mejor o quién tiene razón. Sea cual sea el motivo de una guerra, sean buenas o malas las intenciones, solo dejan malos recuerdos y malos sabores de boca.

- ¡Vaya, Roy! Deberías convertirte en Führer y guiarnos hacia la luz. – Rió, aunque sus palabras se oían serias.

- No digas tonterías y camina más rápido o nos regañarán por tu culpa nuevamente. – Había comenzado a pasar la línea y lo había notado.

- ¿Por qué de repente ya nada le era tan indiferente? No, lo cierto es que nunca le fue indiferente, pero era mucho más fácil hacerse el tonto y seguir órdenes ¿no? "Hazte el ciego ante todo lo malo mientras no interfiera con tu meta final". Sí, eso tenía sentido entonces, pero ahora te das cuenta que nunca tubo sentido en verdad.

* * *

Ella seguía paseando por la casa sin nada más que hacer. A la tarde no había vuelto, así que supuso que tendría mucho trabajo y probablemente volvería muy cansado. Él había sido tan amable en preparar el desayuno para ambos que lo menos que podía hacer era prepararle la cena. Se cercioró de qué había en la cocina y optó por preparar Warenik de ricota y papas (2). Después de todo se le daba bien eso de la cocina, aquella amable mujer, dueña del bar, que se había apiadado de ella, le había enseñado muchas recetas.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por aquel hombre le estaba dando protección aún a costa de su propia vida y el honor de su país.

* * *

Un día más de la rutina en tiempos de guerra terminaba y volvía a casa donde creía que el horror de la lucha jamás lo alcanzaría. Pero esta vez no volvía a la soledad, no, después de algún tiempo tenía alguien que lo esperara del otro lado de la puerta, era una extraña, si, lo era, pero no dejaba de ser alguien, alguien que simplemente pregunte "¿cómo estuvo tu día?", aunque sus días no tuvieran nada bello para compartir.

Entra a su casa y allí estaba ella, con ese vestido blanco que parecía hecho para ella, y sobre éste un delicado delantal rosa, por un momento sería capaz e olvidar que apenas ni la conocía y pensar en ella como su adorada esposa, sí, por un momento aunque fuera en sus pensamientos más reprimidos podría darse ese lujo.

Se saludaron con una pequeña sonrisa, y ella le comentó lo que había hecho para cenar, lego de que él dijera lo bien que lucía, la comida, se sentaron a disfrutar de ella.

Y en ese momento él cayó en cuenta. ¿El mundo estaba mal? Sí. ¿Alemania estaba mal? Sí. ¿Había injusticias en el mundo, dolor, sufrimiento? Sí. Pero aunque parezca lo más tonto del mundo decirlo, el mundo es maravilloso. Porque mientras puedan seguir existiendo pequeños momentos como ese, donde todo parece simplemente lejano y que no te toca, entonces se puede decir que aún hay belleza en el mundo, y mientras el mundo siga siendo bello habrá esperanza.

Y de alguna manera que no termina de comprender, el mundo le parece bello.

Alguien dijo una vez. No hay nada más subjetivo que la belleza. Y quizá, solo quizá no se equivocó. Algo de belleza se encuentra en todos nosotros, ya sea en el interior o en el exterior, y afortunados aquellos que puedan expresar la belleza con todo su ser. El mundo, el mundo es maravillosamente bello. Y ellos lo saben. Es lo único que saben.

* * *

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! n.n

Lamento, no saben cuánto lamento haber tardado tanto :P

Ya saben cómo es la inspiración y mi musa es una niña muy caprichosa xD

**Algunas aclaraciones**:

(1) Hittler murió. Así es. Como ya sabrán, esto es un fic de FMA en su universo alterno, pero no cualquier universo alterno, sino aquel que nos mostraron en el primer anime, y por si alguno no lo recuerda, en la peli Conqueror of Shamballa, Hittler muere. Y como dije desde el principio mi intención no es hacer un fic histórico de nuestro planeta, sino una fic de amor en medio de la guerra en el universo FMA, así que lamento si alguien se decepciona, pero yo lo advertí desde el primer momento. Pero hittler tendrá un digno reemplazo y a que no se imaginan quien es jaja No se los diré aún, pero seguro que a algunos los sorprenderá y a otros no tanto jaja

(2) Mis disculpas si cometí algún error con eso, a pesar de tener ancestros alemanes nunca supe de sus comidas tradicionales, así que tuve que googlearlo, así que mis disculpas si hay por aquí algún conocedor de las artes culinarias alemanas que vea algún error jeje.

También me disculpo porque, aunque lo revisé un par de veces, es que hace tiempo no escribía en tercera persona y a cada rato pasaba a segunda persona sin darme cuenta xD

Reconocerán seguramente un par de frases de FMA y verán porque tanta insistencia con la belleza. Lo dice al principio.

Gracias a todos los que lo leen, ponen en favoritos y en alerta, y gracias adelantas a los que leerán este capi n.n

**Por último, se lo dedico al club de FMA en DZ, pronto estaremos de vuelta mis niñas! Ánimo!**

Habiendo dicho esto, no me queda más que decir:

**Espero que les guste n.n**


End file.
